The Mother in the Rocks
by tjs11394
Summary: This is post season 6. We know Booth and Brennan are expecting a baby. This is my take on the first episode of season 7. A PTO mother is murdered and no one can be named safe.
1. Chapter 1

Booth and Brennan were having their daily lunch routine of going down to The Royal Diner and enjoying a sandwich and some non alcholic drinks. It had been 3 months since Brennan cracked the news to Booth about a new baby being born into the Jeffersionian family. Booth was beyond exicted and was wearing his cocky belt everyday. Brennan loved looking up at his smile and loving eyes all the time. It was true they were as happy as ever; they had also been an offical couple since the night they conceived their unborn baby. They were loving every moment of their new relationship. Booth had just finished wiping his mouth from the messy ham sandwich when his cell phone rang.

"Booth."

Brennan had a feeing this would be a case. There had been hardly any cases for them in the past 3 months. There was only one but it was solved rather quickly. Brennan hadn't done much fieldwork so it was a lot of lab work. It was getting really boring.

"Bones, we have a case." Booth said calmly. He looked rather upset and sympathetic as he told her.

"What is it? Is it someone we know?" Brennan questioned her partner.

" No, no one we know. It's a regular murder case. But I think before I say this I should warn you. Don't punch, yell, or get upset at me."

"Just tell me Booth," Brennan responded.

"Hacker doesn't think you should go on the case with me. Maybe I should work this one alone. He feels that you can get in to danger." Booth grimaced as he saw Brennan's upset face.

" Booth, I will not listen to some miniscule man who has no idea what he's doing. I want to be on the case with you. We are a team, even the little one." She patted her small belly starting to pop out.

Booth had to smile. He loved the fact that she had called his boss miniscule and he really wanted to let her do more. He hated the reason that she couldn't go on a case with him.

"Tell ya what Bones, I will let you be on the case with me as long as you don't go chasing after criminals with me. If I get a lead you stay at the lab. I will allow you to go and ID the body and do your science voodoo. That's it!" Booth explained.

"And how do you think Hacker will react to this?" She smiled. "Oh and can I still interigate suspects with you?"  
>Booth let out a small smile. " Hacker will be persuaded. Trust me I can do that. And as far as the interigating goes we'll see. Now I believe we have a killer on the loose. Off to Virgina we go Bones."<p>

They walked out hand in hand headed to the SUV and Booth secretly prayed Hacker would let him bring Bones to cases. He was rethinking the whole aspect of Hacker listening to him. That never seemed to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Female, early 40's and she seems to have died from some sort of blunt forced trauma. Her skull is broken pretty bad. Judging from the maggots it seems like a lot of her flesh is gone from them. I think we can get a really easy ID too. Her teeth are in pretty good shape. Actually unbelievable shape; I can get Wendell to get a clear identification once we bring her back to the lab."

"Wow, good job there bones." Booth gave her a goofy grin. " But, isn't it kind of obvious she died from the rocks. I mean there are so many down here."

The crime scene was at the side of a hill near a field outside Richmond Virginia. The victim's body was on a group of medium size rocks that lied on the side of the hill.

" Booth, the wound is too big to have been hit with these rocks. There too small and the shape isn't accurate to the hole. Believe me I would have known this and have told you if it was the rocks. Who do you think I am?" She asked rather angry.

Booth suddenly realized it would have been better not to mess with his hormonal, pregnant girlfriend. It would just upset her more. " Okay, I understand your point there. Now I really need to call Hacker. He's not even aware I'm taking you out on this case. He won't be happy with me either." Booth got his cell phone out and prepared to call his boss.

" That maybe true Booth, but you're the father of our child and my boyfriend. I believe your word more than his. I know you can make decisions better than him too " She gave off a glowing grin."

"Thanks Bones. I appreciate that. Look, I got to go talk to Hacker then do some paperwork. So let me know when your squints have something." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Brennan was back at her lab waiting for Wendell to finish figuring out who the victim was. She sat nervously in her office waiting for Angela to come in. Angela had recently come back to work after maternity leave and said she had something important to talk to Brennan about. Brennan had no idea what it could be either.

She glanced at her watch is was quarter past 4. Angela was already 15 minutes late. She figured that was understandable since she has a baby to look after. Angela decided not to use a nanny. She has their neighbor look after Michael when she's at work; but she's off more then she used to be.

In occurred to Brennan that she wouldn't be able to be at work as much once she had her baby; she figured it would be worth it. However it was going to make her busier than ever. I guess that's what she needed to prepare for.

As that thought ended she could hear Angela's unmistakable clanking of high heels coming through the lab floor. She was the only one that wore heels that made that much nose.

"Hey Bren, I know this is sudden but we need to talk." Angela shut the door of Brennan's office and sat down on the couch signaling Brennan to join her.

"Angela, what is it. You're beginning to worry me." Brennan quickly asked.

" Okay, this isn't too urgent but have you told Booth you love him?"

"How is this relevant? I mean Ange, Booth and I, we have a strong love connection. Saying those words don't really mean anything to me. We do love each other but I don't see a point in saying it."

"Okay, the only reason I'm saying that is because maybe you should start now. I really wanted to get this to you. Every time I see you two together, your adorable. A couple from a fairytale. You never say it though. I mean are you okay physically?

"Yes, Ange we are physical. We spend the night with each other and just go back between apartments. Now I really need to get back to work. Wendell should be telling me the victim's ID soon."

" Have you told your father your expecting. He's been in Hawaii all summer. As soon as the bowling alley case was closed he left."

"No, we talk once a week but I don't bring it up. Not even the fact that me a Booth are in a relationship Why?"

"Sweetie, your dad called the house today before I put Michael down for his nap. He's back from Hawaii. He is coming to see you tonight at your apartment. He wanted to surprise you but I think it's a good idea if I tell you before you gets the big shocker." Angela winced afraid of what Brennan might say.

"Angela, what time tonight?" Just then Wendell burst in with a eager look on his face.

"Dr. Brennan, I have the victim's name. It's Joni Mertz. She's 42 years old and lives in a suburb outside Virgina. She's been missing for three weeks now."

"Thank you Wendell. But you need to knock next time. I will call Booth immediately."

Wendell led himself out knowing something was going on.

"I better call Booth about the case and my father. We are going to have to face him soon." Brennan picked up her phone. "Ange, do you think he's going to be mad that I didn't tell him?"

"Sweetie, I wouldn't worry just about that. I would make sure he doesn't take down Booth."

"But he likes Booth. He's wanted us together."

Angela replied, " He may not love the scenario that he got his little girl pregnant out of wed lock. You know how father's are. Just prepare Booth for the big talk."

With that Brennan dialed Booth's number and was connected to him after a short time. "Booth, we have the victim and you're going to want to come back to the lab now. This instant to be exact, my dad's back."


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan and Booth met outside the Lab entrance 15 minutes later. They planned to go talk to Joni Mertz's family after meeting Max for the big discussion.

"Bones, you do realize I may not be able to talk to Joni Mertz family. I may be dead before that." Booth paced back and forth for a good 2 minutes.

"I see your referring to my father killing you." She gave a quick smile. "Booth, just because he's a well known killer doesn't mean he will kill you for this. It was a mutual decision, what we did. And he won't get mad. I don't think that's possible. I am just upset that he's coming now. I've never told him about us or even the baby. He will notice when I walk in."

"Okay, lets try to make this quick and then we can drive down to Richmond and talk to Mr. Mertz." Booth quietly said. Brennan could sense he was really nervous.

"Do you want me to drive? I really would love to. And could we put the sirens on? That would be great. I have never had the full experience of using the sirens while I am the driver." Brennan asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, what the hell, go for it." With that the couple drove off to Brennan's apartment building.

At arriving they noticed a black Subaru pulled in the parking spot next to Brennan's.

" That's my dad's new car." Brennan spoke quietly. " Let's just go ahead and confront him."

Agreeing with Brennan, Booth got out of the passenger seat and opened the trunk. He pulled out a pillow and gave it to Brennan.

"A pillow? Your really are nervous aren't you? And why do you have a pillow in your trunk?"

" It's Parker's. He was sleeping over his friends house last week and he left his pillow in the trunk. I meant to drop it off but I didn't have time and I guess it's coming in good use.

Brennan and Booth started to walk towards the elevator in the garage and the scientist placed the pillow over her stomach feeling very awkward.

As the pair arrived to her front door on the top floor of the building they mentally prepared themselves. "Ready when you are Bones." Booth said. With that they opened the door and walked into the entrance way. As expected Max was standing in the living room looking out the window with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Tempe, Booth." Max smiled as he saw the two together. He knew something had definitely changed between them. "Why do you have so much unused wine in your liquor cabinet? You used to drink this stuff all the time if I'm not mistaken.

"Yeah, I think we should just cut to the case Max." Booth spoke up.

"Give me the pillow Bones."

Brennan knew she would have to do this eventually. She wasn't expecting Booth to want to get it over with so quickly. She handed it to him and stood in the entrance way revealing her small stomach.

Max stared at his daughter for a while in astonishment. "Honey, your… your pregnant?"

"Well, yes dad if you can't tell from my growing stomach then yea I am." Brennan responded.

"Look Max, I know me and your daughter aren't married and we just started dating, which you're probably not aware of. But I will take great care of her and the baby. I promise." Booth rushed his words out like a waterfall.

Max was silent for a moment then spoke up. "Booth, I know you two are good together. I have actually suspected you two were dating during Jeff's murder investigation. Truth is I am going to be a grandfather and I am beyond excited." He suddenly smiled revealing a satisfied happiness. "But," he added. " If you do leave her and the baby and make her unhappy. I still have a way to track you down buddy."

"Dad, he won't. Booth's not like that. Brennan piped in.

" I know he's a good guy Tempe. So I am sure you two are busy and have a case or something. So be careful but get going. We can have dinner later. I'll stick around for you lovebirds to get back." With that Max took a last swig of his wine.

"Okay bye Max," mumbled Booth. With that the two were off ready to hunt a killer. Booth felt that this went a lot better then it could have.

"By the way," asked Brennan as they headed to Booth's car. "What did Hacker say?"

"Turn's out this boyfriend of yours is a lot more intimidating then you think." He gave a goofy grin.

"Booth, I… I love you." Brennan said quietly.

Smiling back at her he said, "I love you too Bones." With they were off to Richmond Virginia to talk to a victim's family. And Booth couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy on the face of the earth.

**Ok so I am hoping your enjoying this story. Please review. I love seeing review alerts in my inbox! I am going on vacation this week so I might not update until next week. I promise as soon as I am home I will write chapter 4! ~ Taylor**


End file.
